


Hands Often Locked Into Fists Can Be Soft Too

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kurt had stayed in the locker room with Dave after that kiss in 2x06, just to hear him out (even if he's not that good with words)? Or better yet, what if Dave had begged Kurt to stay, just a little?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Often Locked Into Fists Can Be Soft Too

**Author's Note:**

> Let's forget Blaine's existence for a second, shall we?

   It wasn’t exactly a conversation that led to that completely mind-blowing moment; it was more of Kurt simply spilling out the words that had been clogged in his throat since freshman year, since the very first “hey, there, fag”. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that such moment _was_ completely mind-blowing; in a good way – after all he was happy that he didn’t get a bleeding nose and a broken cheekbone – and in a bad way – because, instead of his face, his _brain_ was hurting. A hell of a lot.

   A tear streaked down Kurt’s cheek when David parted their lips; the boy had been cruel to him thousands of times before – actually, Kurt was still able to feel David’s hand on his chest, shoving him merciless against the hallway lockers –, but if that kiss meant he was playing with Kurt’s mind, it was way past cruel now. It was evil.

   However, there was tenderness in his touch, in the way he held Kurt’s head still and in the way he stroked his face ever so slightly with his thumbs – Kurt never would’ve thought a football player could have such soft hands.

   He could tell that David wasn’t being himself there, his usual self, but that didn’t mean it didn’t frighten him, because it did. More than anything.

   He was feeling so dizzy when David, for whatever reason, tried to go for a second kiss that he saw himself hastly pulling him away. And that seemed to have frightened _David_. There was water inside his eyes. Tears. Real tears. _God_. And when he decided to speak, his voice clearly had the weight of them.

\- Please, don’t go like this.

   Kurt’s lungs were running out of oxigen and for a second he felt as if he couldn’t inhale again. That was so not the David he knew, so he stared at him, dazzled, trying to figure out who that boy was. A deafening silence lingered around them in that locker room.

\- Why… – Kurt made an effort, but it was just so hard to find the words and there was just so many whys he wanted the answers to – why… did you?

   David limited himself to pressing his right pointer finger and thumb over his eyes. There was a sole sob then and next thing Kurt heard was a solid punch against one of the lockers that made him jump. He was scared of what could happen but he decided to take the risk anyway.

\- What is your problem? – he asked David again, this time in a more intrigued and careful way.

   The boy stepped away from Kurt and sat on the wooden bench, his head leaned on his palms. He sniffed a couple of times and turned to face the smaller one once more.

\- I’m so freaking sorry, Kurt.

   There was a few more seconds of silence and Kurt sighed, finally feeling it was safe to sit next to David.

\- Wow. I always thought you would say that to me only, like, twenty years from now. Our kids would run into each other in a playground or something and well, I don’t know why I’m rambling about this.

   They shared a slight laugh and, to Kurt, it was even more sureal than the actual kiss. David had moved his gaze down to the floor but Kurt hadn’t stopped staring at him, trying to figure him out like the hardest puzzle ever.

\- I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but… – David met Kurt’s eyes once again and the rest of his sentence was nothing but a whisper – you fascinate me.

   It certainly asked for another _wow_ but Kurt was wordless even for that. He knew David was only there with him because the locker room door was shut and all the kids were in class – otherwise he was sure David would be long gone. But it didn’t matter. He was there and he said it, whatever it meant.

\- Why do I fascinate you?

\- Because you’re always waltzing along those hallways as if your life is fucking perfect, as if the life of everyone that has this isn’t shitty enough. But it is.

\- This… – Kurt started carefully thinking it through, making sure the quotation marks were present in his inflection – you have… this?

\- I’ve known since I was a fucking toddler – David’s voice was faltering again. – I was fine with it until I heard my mom saying for the first time that people who had this were sick. Now I don’t know what to do.

   Kurt had to swallow back his own tears. Now, empathy was all that filled his heart. He grabbed David’s hand and the boy didn’t move it away; he actually let Kurt intertwine their fingers, but he didn’t look at their palms squeezed together. Maybe he wasn’t ready to, and Kurt understood it. All of it.

\- Of course there will be times when our life just sucks – he began with a smile –, just like any other life. But that’s the beauty of life, isn’t it? It’s not shitty all the time. We, too, many mornings wake up with the sun shining in our faces and then this urge of singing in the shower invades us. We’re normal, Dave. Absolutely normal.

   Kurt moved his hand away fom David’s just so he could run it over the back of the boy’s head. He wasn’t smiling, and Kurt knew that he also wasn’t ready to picture himself as part of the “us” and “we” that was the gay community. And it was fine by Kurt as well. Who was he to judge, after all?

\- Listen – he began again, without dropping his smile –, you have me now, okay? It’s up to you wether you’ll use me as an ally or wether you’ll just throw me into the next dumpster.

   Kurt’s palm slid to the back of David’s neck, and the boy was still silent. He allowed Kurt to give him a long kiss on the cheek, though, which the smaller one took as a good sign.

\- I guess I’ll see you around either way – he said, at the door already. David didn’t move a muscle.

   Part of Kurt wished to hear David shyly thanking him for all the nice things he said, but then he stopped to think about it. The fact that he fascinated someone like David Karofsky had been way nicer to hear than a possible thank you would be.

   Heading to class – and superficially thinking of a good excuse to give to his English teacher for being so late –, he concluded that David would look really handsome wearing just his black polo shirt, without the jacket of the football team, that – _ugh!_ – was for sure hideous. He smiled at the thought. Maybe there was a little something more than just empathy filling his heart right now.


End file.
